The specification relates to providing vehicle service and user profile synchronization. For example, the specification relates to providing user profile synchronization among two or more vehicles.
User needs with regard to their vehicle may change over time. For example, a user may generally need a vehicle that seats four people. However, if the user has a number of friends visiting them, the user may need a vehicle that seats more than four people.